The invention relates to a rotor for a swiveling breaker centrifuge with mountings for several swivel beakers.
A rotor of this type is described in German patent document No. DE 89 03 511 U1 of the same Applicant. In this rotor the swiveling beakers have been formed as test tubes so that these are filled directly with a test fluid, and for the rest they consist of plastic. Recesses lying one after the other radially in the front and the rear radial direction have been made in the rotor, which is formed essentially as a horizontal disk, where these recesses should make possible a swiveling of the swiveling beaker into these recesses when the swiveling beakers are swinging out. When they are swinging out they place the known swiveling beakers with their bottom areas in a surrounding radial external flange of the rotor, whereby the handle-like arms serving as swivel bearing and engaging in assigned recesses of the disk no longer have to act as transferring the load. Thus it involves swivel bearings that serve only to secure the bearing and the rotation of the swiveling beakers that swing out and which no longer have to transfer additional centrifugal forces at least not when the required speed of rotation is reached, because this force is transferred over the bottom area of the swiveling beaker to the rotating flange of the rotor lying radially on the outside.
With the known rotor there was thus the advantage that relatively inexpensive specimen vessels could be used, which could be suspended in the rotor with their handle-like, free arms without additional aids.
Because of the necessity for transferring the load of the centrifugal force acting on the swiveling beakers to the radial flange of the rotor lying outside, the result was, however, an increased manufacturing cost for the rotor.